


Estrelito

by OHSQUASH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Spanish, Fluff, Stars, fam - Freeform, lance - Freeform, lance fam, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSQUASH/pseuds/OHSQUASH
Summary: She leads him into the yard. He scans around eagerly, trying to see what could possibly prompt his hermana to bring him out here at such a late hour on a school night. "I don't understand." He says, frowning. "Look up, estrellito." Tipping his head back, his blue eyes snap wide open as he takes in the amazing sight. His jaw drops.





	Estrelito

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad Spanish. If I messed up, please please PLEASE tell me!

It was years ago, but Lance still remembers it clearly. He was nine, maybe ten, and his older sister woke him up at 11 o'clock at night. She shook him gently. Rubbing his eyes blurrily, he opens his mouth to ask what's going on. "Shhh, _estrellito_. You'll wake Mami and Papi." Lance nodded, his eyes wide. "Go put on your shoes, and meet me in the living room." She says, moving out of his bedroom. He's excited. He's never done anything like this before.

  
Sliding his shoes onto his feet without socks, he quietly clambers out of bed. Padding into the living room, he sees the figure of his sister, waiting. He smiles at her, unsure if she can even see it in the gloom.

  
"Come on, Lance. I have something to show you." She leads him into the yard. He scans around eagerly, trying to see what could possibly prompt his _hermana_ to bring him out here at such a late hour on a school night.

  
"I don't understand." He says, frowning.

  
"Look up, _estrellito_."

  
Tipping his head back, his blue eyes snap wide open as he takes in the amazing sight. His mouth drops open, not that he notices. The entire sky is full of stars. Spinning around, he realizes that he can't look anywhere without seeing stars. The _Luna_ isn't out.

  
When they had moved out into the country, Lance couldn't see any perks. It was smelly, isolated, and, worst of all, none of his friends where here! But now, staring at the sky, he realizes that he doesn't regret moving anymore.

  
A star shoots across the sky, and he shouts excitedly. His sister doesn't even try to quiet him, simply laughing.  
Their mother and father come out, having heard his shout.

  
" _Hijo_ , what are you doing out here?" His father asks. Lance is too excited to respond, simply pointing at the sky squealing.  
"Elena, you know better! It's a school night!" her mother scolds.

  
"But, Mami, Lance is finally starting to warm up! Look at how excited he is?"

  
"Papi, Papi! PAPIIIIII!" Lance squeals at his tired father, jumping up and down.

  
" _Qué_ , _estrellito_?" He grumbles, still drowsy as he had just woken up.

  
"What are those?" His son asked, eyes filled with wonder.

  
"That, _Hijo_ , is a meteor, zooming through the sky."

  
"What's a meteor?" Lance asked, tilting his head curiously.

  
"A space rock." Not exactly true, but Lance would learn more later.

  
" _Estrellito_ , if you wish on a shooting star it might come true." Elena whispered to him.

  
He watched another one shoot by.

  
_'I wish I could go to space someday.'_


End file.
